Panic
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: Have you ever found yourself in a situation, in which your mind goes totally black? Especially when you're sitting in class during a test? Can Roman help Dean through this frightening experience?
1. Chapter 1

His leg was nervously moving up and down under the table, while he was going through the questions on the paper in front of him.  
This was so stupid. He had known for weeks that this test would put him into a lot of stress, especially because he knew how much he sucked in learning things by heart.  
Dean took a deep breath, trying to bear down the heat, which was rising in his body. There was not a chance he could memorize all these definitions and information from the 20 pages he had studied the last days. Sure, he knew what they were about and of course he could write some of the information down in his own words. But Dean also knew that if he didn't write it exactly the same way down as it stood in his papers, he wouldn't even get one point for it.  
Remembering the result of his last test made him even more nervous and he put the pencil down, burying his fingers inside his dirty blonde hair in frustration. He just couldn't remember the whole information. Dean started hitting his head slightly, but this didn't help to fill the gaps in his memory either.  
This was just ridicules. It was like his teacher expected from him to have a photographic memory, even when he hadn't one. And so Dean found himself sitting twitchy on this chair, like he was sitting on hot coals, desperately trying to find a picture with answers in his head, which didn't exist.  
Looking at the time didn't make it any better.  
"Damn it!" He cursed quietly through his breath, focusing on the written words in front of him.  
 _Definition of the word 'work'_ Dean sighed, he remembered that it had something to do with occupation with your body and soul, but he neither remembered the exact phase nor the other thousand parts of this fucking definition.  
The heat was getting unbearable now and Dean took of his jacket, exhaling loudly, when he felt the panic getting stronger. He took the pencil, wrapping it into a tight grip, when he started writing.  
It didn't take long until Dean started crossing everything out again. The pencil was running loudly over the paper, while he was clutching it with such strength that his knuckles were turning white. The pencil still in his hand Dean crossed his arms over his head, pressing his forehead down on the table. He tried to control his breathing, which had become faster with every second he was feeling more uncomfortable.  
Dean's head was completely empty by now, what was making his fear increase even more. It was all gone.  
He could feel how the panic and anxiety was grapping hold of him, pushing down on his chest, making it hard to breathe.

Suddenly Dean jumped up from his chair. He dropped –almost threw- the pencil on the table, before he made his way out of the room.  
"Where do you think you're going Mr. Ambrose?" His teacher whispered to not disturb the other students. She stood up from her chair about to hold him back, but Dean pushed her aside.  
"I need to get out of here!" He panted, not caring about the others, when he stormed out of the class room.

His breathing was shallow and way to fast, when Dean's grip around the sink became tighter. The sound of water, running out of the tap reached the lunatic's ears quietly. Dean took a deep breath feeling the cold water, running over his hot skin. Over and over he splashed it into his face, hoping the cold would help him to get out of this frightening cycle of _not enough air_ , _hyperventilating_ , _tightness in his chest_ and _panic_.

The toilet door fell shut behind him and finally Dean was alone. He let himself slip down to the floor, leaning his head back against the door. A shiver went through his body, when he tried take a deep breath in. Tears were running over his face, while Dean's trembling finger reached for the mp3 player in his pocket. A loud sob escaped his lips and he forced himself to breathe deeply.  
Some quiet and slowly tunes were coming out of the earbuds, floating his ears, but he couldn't concentrate on the soothing music.  
More and more tears were running over Dean's cheeks and he wrapped his arms around his legs, hoping the panic would just go away.  
But it didn't.

* * *

 **Hey guys,  
if you wonder were this story idea is coming from, well … that's pretty much me, except that I don't have Roman at my side. (But some very nice classmates, helping me to get through this last tuesday. They were so sweet *heart*)  
Huh? Did I make you curious about Part 2? ;) Then keep on reading it's coming soon. *heart***


	2. Chapter 2

Roman just had finished the last question of the test, when Dean stood up and left the room quickly. The Samoan had noticed how nervous the blonde had been since a while ago, feeling sorry for him. He knew about Dean's anxiety during tests and especially this one must have been very stressful for him. Quickly Roman took a last look at his answers, before he stood up as well, leaving the test on the teacher's desk.

xxx

"Dean? You're in there?" Roman stood in front of the door, carefully knocking against it. He could hear the lunatic breathe heavily next to the door and Roman held his breath, waiting for a responds.  
"G-Go … a-aw-ay …" The Samoan heard his friend sobbing desperately and it was breaking his heart.  
"It's me Dean." Roman said softly, leaning his forehead against the door. Knowing Dean was sitting all by himself, shaking on the cold hard floor made him want to get rid of this stupid door right away. "Let me in."

Even when the lunatic couldn't hear him anymore, he knew Roman was right there- behind the door- giving Dean the time he needed.

Roman took a deep breath, hearing how the door was being unlocked.  
"I'm coming in." The words left Roman's lips softly, while he opened the door carefully. Dean's gasping became louder and Roman found him crouched down on the floor behind the door. The blonde had wrapped his arms around his knees, shaking violently against the wall, while he was desperately fighting for air.  
It was like the lunatic didn't even notice Roman was there and so the Samoan decided to just sit down next to him for a while.

"R-Ro…" Dean sobbed. He had lift his head slightly, while more and more tears were running over his face.  
"Come here Dean…" Roman whispered sympathetically opening his arms widely for his friend.

Dean had wrapped his arms around him, pressing his trembling body tighter against Roman's.  
"I'm here…" Roman whispered softly, pulling the blonde into a protecting embrace.  
"Shhhh…" He continued trying to sooth him, while he rubbed Dean's back in circles. The blonde had started crying inside his arms, still having trouble breathing.  
"Breathe Dean." Roman mumbled softly, into his blonde hair, kissing it gently. Dean swallowed heavily shaking his head.  
"P-Please … ", He whimpered, "… m-make … it … s-stop."  
"Shhhh … " The Samoan had started rocking Dean slightly in his arms.  
Slowly the lunatic began to calm down.  
"Shhhh … good Dean … breathe." Roman kept on whispering into his dirty blonde hair.  
"Ro ..." The lunatic whispered still slightly out of breath, enjoying the warm touch of Roman's securing arms around him.  
"It's okay Dean ..." The Samoan kissed his forhead gently, when a last sob escaped the blonde's throat.

"Thank you." Dean moaned, when his breathing almost had went back to normal.  
"Anytime Dean …" Roman whispered, " … anytime." A smile came upon his lips, when he gently kissed the blonde's cheek.  
Roman's soft lips on his skin made Dean blush and he felt his heart beating faster in his chest once again. But this time it felt so much better.

* * *

 **Hey guys,  
thank you so much for your supporting favs, follows and reviews, they mean the word to me *heart*  
**


End file.
